jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Cassiopeia The Movie Development Crew
This is a lists of film development crew of Cassiopeia The Movie involved of animated film: Cassiopeia The Movie (1996 film) Cassiopeia Animation Crew *This images from this film were generated through animation software **Crystal TOPAS Professional 3D *Cultural Support **GOVERNO DO ESTADO DE SAO PAULO **SECRETARIA DE ESTADO DA CULTURA DE SAO PAULO **MINISTERIO DA EDUCACAO E CULTURA **FUNDACAO BAN CO DO BRASIL **ILAM - INSTITUTO LATINO AMERICANO **FUNDACAO PADRE ANCHIETA Voice Actors Voices * Osmar Prado as Leonardo * Jonas Mello as Shadowseat * Aldo Cesar as comandante do conseiho galatico * Marcelo Campos as Chip * Cassius Romero as Chop * Fabio Moura as Feel * Hermes Barolli as Thot * Rosa Maria Baroli as Lisa Additional Voices * Cecilia Lemes as Voz ambiente dos herois * Francisco Bretas as Robot 1 * Flavio Dias as Conseiheiro 2 e imediato 1 * Elcio Sodre as Capitao e imediato 2 * Carlos Silveira as Engenheiro e Operator Animation team Producer * Co-Producer: Clovis Vieira Production Associate * Production-Associated: Ereclina De Rossi, Ester Ungar, Tania Muller Assistant Production * Executive Management And Producer Assistance: Daniela De Rossi Dialogues * Director Dubbing And Additional Dialogues: Gilberto Baroil Animation Department Director * Director Art And Modeling: Clovis Vieira Character Animator * Eduardo Caselta ** Thot ** Capitao * Sergio Esteves ** Shadowseat ** Leonardo ** Lisa * Eduardo D. Ribeiro ** Chip * Joaquim Santana ** Naves ** Efeitos Especiais * Celso Dos Santos ** Feel ** Conselheiros * Antonio Zarich ** Chop Additional Animation * Mauro Archinenti * Carla Durante * Paulo Marcos * Kim Oluf Software Engineer / Technical * Assistant Animation: Eduardo Vieira * Hardware And Software Consultant: Flavio Bahia * Technical Support: Joao Vasconcelos, Gilberto Bersusa * Secretary Administration: Iraci Kussunoki Vecchi * Secretary: Ana Maria De Souza * Trainees: Cristine Abrahao Rosa, Debora Ungar Post-Production * Post-Production Supervisor: Marc De Rossi * Assembly And Post-Production Assistant: Patricia De Rossi Sound Department Dialogue Design * Dubbing Recording: Wagner Cofferri Cardoso * Editing Dialog: Ana Chiarini Sound Designer * Sound Editing: J.L.S. Facil - Sonoras * Additional Sound Effect: Marcos Anatoly Browczuk * Final Mix: Jose Luiz Sasso, Joao Baftista Fernandes, Beto Freitas Music Department Theme Song * Cassiopeia Theme Song **Music: Vicente Salvia **Lyrics: Helide Goncalves **Interpretation: Silvinha Araujo * Sound Studio: Cardan * Orchestration Assistant: Otavio De Moraes * Recording And Mixing Of Music: Joao Baptista Fernandes * Orchestra Regimentation: German Wajnrot Orchestra * Violins ** Maria Vischnia Bouvet ** Betina Stegman ** Ana Maria Watanabe ** Koiti Watanabe ** Igor Sarudiansky ** Alexandre Xavier Da Cunha ** German Wajnrot ** Davi Graton * Violas ** Marcelo Jaffe ** Estela Cerezo Ortiz * Cellos ** John Robert Suetholz ** Julio Cerezo Ortiz * Trumpets ** Cilberto Siqueira ** Antonio Carlos Lopez Jr ** Marcelo De Oliveira Lopes * Trombones ** Wagner Politchiuk ** Fernando F. Chipolletti ** Flavio Alberto Borges * Fallopian Tubes ** Mario Rocha ** Marcus Buonna * Harp ** Norma Holtzer Rodrigues * Spies ** Toninho Carrasqueira ** Martha Ozzeti * Percussion ** Carlos Eduardo Tarcha * Drums ** Otavia De Morias * Low ** Edu Martins * Guitar ** Edgard Gianullo Other crew * Coordination Of Studio: Luciana Barretto * Studio Wrestling: Willian Da Corte, Daniel Salvia, Jose Soares Da Silva * Financial Advisory: Felippo Antonio Marra, Silvia Maria Da Silva * Production Assistant - New York: Kathleen Spellman, Massimo De Rossi * Post-Production Coordination - New York: Gary Gasgarth, Beverly Shapiro * Negative Cut - New York: JG Films * Press Office: Sheila Colombo, Maria Estela Jordao * Additional Coordinator: Luis Picker Special Thanks * ALVARO HENRIQUE SOBRINHO (in memory) * MOVIECENTER CINEMATOGRAFIA LTDA. * COMPANHIA BRASILEIRA DE PUBLICIDADE * ARMANDO SANTANA * JACQUES VOGEL * ADRIANA FREDIANI * FINISHOUSE * PAULO KADUOKA * ARISTIDES CORREIA DOS SANTOS * NORIO OSHIKAWA * WESLEY ROSA DE OLIVEIRA * GUSTAVO FERREIRA * MARIA LUCIA MAZZOLA * CLASSICO CONTABILIDADE * CARLOS HOMERO RIBAS * ROBERTO HELENE D'AVILA * PAMELA GOLINSKI * RON FEINER * RICARDO DIAS